<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Mastermind's Killer Love by TsumugiKin11037</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211663">A Mastermind's Killer Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsumugiKin11037/pseuds/TsumugiKin11037'>TsumugiKin11037</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, I'm sorry Tsumugi, Killing Game Was A Virtual Reality Simulation (Dangan Ronpa), Mastermind Saihara Shuichi, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Past Relationship(s), Read the archive warnings, Vocaloid song cause why not, What Was I Thinking?, Yandere Saihara Shuichi, You Have Been Warned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:07:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsumugiKin11037/pseuds/TsumugiKin11037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A random saimugi story I made up because why not. Also the tag Oma Kokichi &amp; Shirogane Tsumugi was intentional because it's my brotp. Enjoy it or don't, I dont really care [ON HIATUS]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede/Shirogane Tsumugi, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Iruma Miu &amp; K1-B0, Oma Kokichi &amp; Shirogane Tsumugi, Saihara Shuichi/Shirogane Tsumugi, Shirogane Tsumugi/Yonaga Angie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hello</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello, I don't know why I'm making this during shcool. Also before you read this I need to tell you something: READ THE ARCHIVE WARNINGS!!! This story will have a lot of fucked up stuff. But maybe some of you read those pregame fanfics, hey I don't judge. Anyway, the story is a bit ooc. Well ooc for Shuichi, but I tried to give him his ingame persona along with his mastermnd persona. Have fun reading this garbage.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Mastermind's Mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shuichi’s pov:<br/>
Shuichi stared at his mastermind on his mono pad. This game was unlike the others he’s ever played. It’s fun to make a person feel like the mastermind for once. Tsumugi was the perfect person for this. With all his mastermind work going to her, he can focus on being the protagonist. Luckily filming is mainly towards the audience surrogate, and the cameras stop filming after he “sleeps”. Focusing on his “mastermind” he watched her work on her Junko wig and cosplay. She really was talented even if she said she was plain. She really was the perfect Junko from her eyes, face shape and body structure. Maybe that’s why Shuichi spent most of his time with Tsumugi. Well whatever the reason was he made sure it fit into his master plan.</p><p>	He had everything fit into his plan to keep the games going. He went into the virtual world with 14 random people and chose one to be the “mastermind” and erase their and the Ultimate<br/>
Survivor’s memories with the flashback lights.  He faked the protag being the killer and put the spotlight on him. And all the mastermind work is going to the fake mastermind and sent to his mono pad. When it’s time for the final trial he’ll erase his mastermind memories and store them until he leaves the game. After the game Team Danganronpa will give him back his memories and the games will continue. It was all carefully planned so he wouldn’t mess it up.</p><p>	Shuichi thought about what would happen after the game, maybe he’ll stay with Tsumugi once she’s out of her virtual state. They could be a couple and work on the game together. And maybe they’ll- Shuichi slapped his head. “Get your mind out of the gutter Shuichi Saihara,” he said to himself. He looked back at his mono pad for a little while before turning it off.  “I should sleep,” he thought to himself and then went to the lovely void of sleep.</p><p>	In the morning, Shuichi woke up with a start to the sound of the monokubs’ wake up call. He yawned then went to take a shower and change into his detective uniform. He doesn’t wear his hat anymore due to Kaede’s death. He went to the dining hall where almost everyone was there, excluding their four dead classmates. As he sat down, he began to talk to Kaito and Maki about random stuff. It’s funny how easily Maki and Kaito trust him. Tenko was talking with Himiko, most likely flirting with her, Korekiyo was drinking tea with Gonta and Miu was showing her inventions to Kiibo. That leaves 3 people missing, Kokichi, Angie and Tsumugi. Wait Tsumugi is late?!</p><p>	“Hey bro, are you doing ok?,” Kaito asked him. “Yeah just investigating everyone’s entering time”, Shuichi replied back. He was still wondering where Tsumugi could be. He jumped as he heard the door slam open. “ Nyahaha!! Good morning everyone!!,” Angie cheered. Tsumugi was right behind her talking with- Kokichi??? Why were they together? Shuichi hasn’t seen those two talk since they came here. Shuichi attempted to listen to their conversation.</p><p>	“Fukase is a really good vocaloid, thanks for showing him to me Tsumugi,” Kokichi said to the bluenette. “Anytime, hey would you like to cosplay some other vocaloids with me?” Tsumugi asked Kokichi. “Sure how about after breakfast?” Kokichi questioned. “That works for me”, Tsumugi agreed before they parted ways. ‘Oh it’s just her little cosplay habit, guess there’s nothing wrong with that,’ Shuichi thought. He finished his food and prepared himself for the day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tsumugi's not so plain day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tsumugi started her day like normal until a certain purple haired boy started listening to a very familiar voice program.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsumugi’s pov: </p><p>	It was a normal morning for Tsumugi. Wake up, get dressed and go to the dining hall to avoid suspicion. She was walking to the dining hall until she heard a familiar voice coming from Kokichi’s mono pad. “No way! You also like vocaloid Kokichi!,” Tsumugi yelled in astonishment as she startled Kokichi. “U-uh, yeah,” Kokichi answered, still too shocked to lie at the moment. “Finally someone to relate to in this prison,” said Tsumugi as she grabbed Kokichi’s hand. “I can show you some less popular vocaloids you might like, well only if you want to,” Tsumugi loosened her grip on Kokichi’s hand as she said that. “Sure why not,” Kokichi said as he went with Tsumugi.</p><p>	A few minutes later Kokichi and Tsumugi decided to go with Angie to the dining hall. “Well aren’t you two not the early birds,” Angie told the pair as they walked with her. Tsumugi sighed as she continued to talk with Kokichi. She was startled as Angie slammed the door open. “ Nyahaha!! Good morning everyone!!,” Angie cheered. Tsumugi went back to finish her conversation with Kokichi. “Fukase is a really good vocaloid, thanks for showing him to me Tsumugi,” Kokichi said to her. “Anytime, hey would you like to cosplay some other vocaloids with me?” Tsumugi asked Kokichi. “Sure how about after breakfast?” Kokichi questioned. “That works for me,” Tsumugi agreed before they parted ways.</p><p>	After they parted ways Tsumugi felt a weird piercing stare directed at her. She looked a little to her right and saw Shuichi staring at her. It seems he noticed her staring back because she saw his eyes immediately going in a different direction. She thought nothing of it as she went to sit with Angie. She really did like Angie from her cheerful attitude to her bright blue eyes making her heart melt. “So Angie, I heard you’re making a student council. Is there a possibility Atua would let me in the council?” Tsumugi asked. “Of course, the more the merrier Atua always says,” cheered Angie. Tsumugi smiled from her answer and went back to eating. She needed her energy for cosplaying.</p><p>	After breakfast she met up with Kokichi at her dorm because her lab wasn’t open yet. “Even though my lab isn’t open I still have some of my cosplay in my room,” Tsumugi told Kokichi as she unlocked the door. She left the door unlocked so Kokichi wouldn’t be suspicious of her. “So I have Miku, Rin, Len, Piko or Fukase cosplay. Which one would you like?” Tsumugi questioned Kokichi. “The answer is kinda obvious, Fukase,” said Kokichi with a smirk. Tsumugi handed him the cosplay and pointed in the direction of her bathroom so he could change. She then took her Rin cosplay and waited for Kokichi to get out of the bathroom so she could change. After Kokichi got out of the bathroom She went to change in her Rin cosplay, but before she could get her cosplay on after she undressed she heard a strange “click”.</p><p>	She thought nothing of it as she went out of the bathroom in her cosplay. After all, the door was closed and locked and Kokichi didn’t seem like that type of guy. “Woah! You almost look like the real deal, just more human,” said an astonished Kokichi. “And you make a great Fukase,” said Tsumugi. “So wanna dance to some of the songs?” she asked Kokichi. “Hell yeah!!!” yelled Kokichi. They started dancing as Tsumugi turned on the music. She had to admit, it was fun. She was having so much fun that she didn’t notice someone was secretly watching them both.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Haha suffer with the desair of a cliffhanger!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The start of a scheme</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shuichi wants to see what's going on with his Tsumugi.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shuichi’s pov:</p><p>	Shuichi found himself humming along to an interesting song in his opinion on his mono pad. He kept humming along to the tune though as the song continued to play.(skip the song lyrics if you want the rest of the story)</p><p>抑えきれない衝動　独り占めしたいんだ<br/>osaekirenai shoudou hitorijime shitain da<br/>An uncontrollable impulse, I want you all to myself.</p><p>愛しいキミは僕だけのモノに<br/>itoshii kimi wa boku dake no mono ni<br/>You, my beloved, belong to only me.</p><p>キミは何を望む？　愛されたいんだろう？<br/>kimi wa nani o ozomu? aisaretain darou?<br/>What do you want? To be loved, right?</p><p>この僕に愛されりゃ幸せ　そうだろう？<br/>kono boku ni aisarerya shiawase sou darou?<br/>You'll be happy to be loved by me, isn't that right?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>その唇を今すぐ奪ってあげようか<br/>sono kuchibiru o ima sugu ubatte ageyou ka<br/>How about I steal those lips of yours right now,</p><p>他の誰とも口づけできなくなるように<br/>hoka no dare to mo kuchizuke dekinaku naru you ni<br/>so that you can't kiss anyone else?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>さあ、早く答え聞かせてよ<br/>saa hayaku kotae kikasete yo<br/>Alright, hurry up and tell me your answer.</p><p>いったい誰を愛しているのか<br/>ittai dare o aishite iru no ka<br/>Who the hell is it that you love?</p><p>僕だろう？　僕なんだろう？　<br/>boku darou? boku nan darou?<br/>Me, right? It's me, right?</p><p>それ以外なんてあり得ない<br/>sore igai nante arienai<br/>There can't possibly be anyone else.</p><p>言えない理由でもあるのかい？<br/>ienai wake demo aru no kai?<br/>Is there a reason you can't tell me?</p><p>他のオトコのことを考えてるとか<br/>hoka no otokonoko to o kangaeteru toka<br/>Are you thinking about other men, or...</p><p>まさかね　それはないだろう？<br/>masaka ne sore wa nai darou?<br/>Yeah right. There aren't any, right?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>言ってごらんよ僕を愛してるって<br/>itte goran yo boku o aishiteru tte<br/>Tell me. That you love me</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>今　誰を見てるの？　僕以外は見ないで<br/>ima dare o miteru no? boku igai wa minaide<br/>Now who are you looking at? Don't look at anyone but me.</p><p>君は僕一人だけのものだから<br/>kimi wa boku hitori dake no mono dakara<br/>You're my one and only, that's why.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>その両目を今すぐ抉ってあげようか<br/>sono ryoume o ima sugu egutte ageyou ka<br/>How about I gouge out those two eyes of yours?</p><p>ただ心に僕だけを映せばいいんだ<br/>tada kokoro ni boku dake o utsuseba iin da<br/>Just me being reflecting in your heart would be nice, huh.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ねえ、答えてくれてもいいだろ？<br/>nee kotaete kurete mo ii daro?<br/>Hey, could you answer me?</p><p>誰のことを愛しているのか<br/>dare no koto o aishite iru no ka<br/>Who is that you love?</p><p>僕だろう？　僕なんだろう？<br/>boku darou? boku nan darou?<br/>Me, right? It's me, right?</p><p>それ以外なんて認めない<br/>sore igai nante mitomenai<br/>I don't approve of anyone else.</p><p>何がそれを言わせないの？<br/>nani ga sore o iwasenai no?<br/>What's keeping you from saying it?</p><p>僕と君の邪魔をするヤツは<br/>boku to kimi no jama o suru yatsu wa<br/>Those guys who interfere with you and I—</p><p>みんな　みんな　みんな　消してしまおう<br/>minna minna minna keshite shimaou<br/>All of them, all of them, all of them— I'll get rid of them all.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ほら大丈夫　本音を言ってごらんよ<br/>hora daijoubu honne o itte goran yo<br/>Look, it's fine now, so say how you really feel.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>もう誰にも渡さないさ<br/>mou dare ni mo watasanai sa<br/>I won't hand you over to anyone ever again.</p><p>ずっとこのまま二人でいよう<br/>zutto kono mama futari de iyou<br/>Let's always be together like this.</p><p>ねえ　ねえ　ねえ　どこ行くの？<br/>nee, nee, nee doko iku no?<br/>Hey, hey, hey, where are you going?</p><p>二度とここから逃がさないぜ<br/>nidoto koko kara nigasanai ze<br/>You won't ever run away from me again, okay.</p><p>今ここで君を殺せば<br/>ima koko de kimi wa koroseba<br/>Now if I kill you right here,</p><p>僕だけのものにできるのかな<br/>boku dake no mono ni dekiru no kana<br/>I wonder if I could make you mine alone?</p><p>それは最高に幸せだね<br/>sore wa saikou ni shiawase da ne<br/>Wouldn't that be my greatest happiness.</p><p> </p><p>君を誰よりも愛しているから<br/>kimi o dare yori mo aishite iru kara<br/>Because I love you more than anyone</p><p>(Welcome back to the main story)</p><p>He felt himself weirdly relate to the song for some reason. As the song finished he saw Tsumugi and Kokichi enter her room. He decided to listen in. His heart beat faster as he heard Tsumugi walk into the bathroom. So he went to his room and booted up his mono pad to immediately go to the cameras as Tsumugi undressed. He decided to do something to save this moment. “Click,” went the camera. His breath hitched for a moment as Tsumugi was alerted. Luckily she didn’t look directly at the camera. He decided to turn off the cameras and let them continue filming.</p><p>	Shuichi peeped in Tsumugi’s dorm to listen in on their activities. ‘They look like they’re having fun’ Shuichi thought. He was glad Tsumugi had made allies that could defend her in trial. He knew they were done when he saw them turn the music off. So he left the door and ran off to an un-suspicious location. He heard their conversation again. “Are you sure I can keep this?” Kokichi asked the cosplayer. “Of course you can, you’re a worthy cosplayer in my eyes after those activities,” Tsumugi replied. “See ya Tsumugi,” Kokichi said.</p><p>	Shuichi was going to approach Tsumugi, but Angie got to her first. This annoyed him but he decided to listen in. He saw Angie hug Tsumugi making Tsumugi’s face flush. This angered Shuichi more than anything. He knew Tsumugi had a crush on Angie, but those feelings were tiny. Now that Angie and Tsumugi are getting closer this could be a problem in Shuichi’s love life. Since he knew he couldn’t stop them without looking suspicious, he decided to make the class trials start a little earlier.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes I did use lyrics from the song "True love restraint" sung by Kagamine Len. You can get the lyrics from the vocaloid song lyrics. Also, yes I am getting too comfortable with these cliffhangers.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The murder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The title's pretty obvious, but basically chapt.3 happens with a twist</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsumugi’s pov:</p>
<p>	Angie engulfed Tsumugi in her arms. The sudden action made Tsumugi’s face flush. “This is from Atua,” said Angie. “Does Atua have black hair and red eyes?” Tsumugi asked the cheerful artist. “Atua looks however you want,” said Angie. “A black haired, red eyed god. What a cool god I have watching over me,” replied Tsumugi. She felt the breeze as she left Angie’s warm embrace. She wondered what she looked like to Angie. ‘Probably a blushing mess’, she thought. After Angie was gone from her sight she felt a cloth cover her mouth.  Even though knowing what it was, she failed to not breathe in and passed out.</p>
<p>	Tsumugi woke up to the body discovery announcement. She couldn’t believe her ears. As her eyes opened she saw a morbid picture. There was Angie. She looked like she had been strangled and stabbed multiple times. The blood was everywhere in her studio. Like gallons of spilled paint. Tsumugi tried not to cry, it was bound to happen at some point. ‘This wasn’t in the script though’ thought Tsumugi. She tried to get up and scream, but she was gagged and chained to….. ‘A bed? Why am I chained to a bed? Wait, whose room is this?!’ she yelled in her thoughts. “Sorry to have you tied up like this toots,” said a familiar voice. She stared confusingly as the bear appeared. “Shuichi wanted to make sure you didn’t try to stop this. Before she could think, Shuichi appeared in the room. “Did you have to ruin the surprise, Monokuma,” Shuichi said. “Hello darling, sorry for making you breathe in that chloroform. It was the only thing I could get my hands on at the moment.” </p>
<p>	Tsumugi was confused, wasn’t she the mastermind, why is Shuichi with Monokuma, why the hell is Angie dead already, is Shuichi a yandere and most importantly is Kokichi okay? “I’ll explain everything later. I’ll see you at the trial darling,” he said as he kissed her cheek. </p>
<p>Kokichi’s pov:</p>
<p>	Kokichi left Tsumugi’s dorm and went to his own. But on the way he noticed Shuichi standing suspiciously close to Tsumugi’s dorm. He thought to look into it later and went to his dorm. He picked up a pen and began to work on his corkboard. He found Tsumugi's picture and put it with Shuichi’s picture as he wrote “trustworthy?” under both of them. Out of everyone here Tsumugi and Shuichi actually gave a fuck about him. Tsumugi was kind and cool and Shuichi was considerate. He heard knocking at his door. It was Shuichi, Kaito and Maki. “What do you guys want?” he asked, trying to sound uninterested. “We need you to unlock Angie’s lab,” the Assassin told him. He wasn’t expecting the artist to be laying on her back fear in her eyes as she had multiple stab wounds and an extremely dark bruise around her neck. Kokichi tried to stop himself from vomiting but he couldn’t. Bile came up since it wasn’t even lunch time.</p>
<p>	He saw shock in Kaito and Maki’s eyes as he clutched his stomach. They heard the dreaded “ding dong bing bong.” The body discovery announcement seemed more horrible as they had to prepare for the class trial. Everyone except a certain blue haired cosplayer. Kokichi knew she couldn’t be the culprit since they were together most of the time alone. ‘She’s still not here’ he thought. The worst came to his mind. What if she was murdered, who would he turn to besides Shuichi. ‘Wait why is Shuichi looking at Angie’s body with no emotion?’ Kokichi wondered. “I’ll look into this case,” Shuichi said. Kokichi was wondering why he’s so confident now. He’ll look into it during the investigation. He needs to find Tsumugi first.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did you like the switching pov's or no? I decided to try something new.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Not a chapt. but.......</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not a chapter, but it's my posting schedual. Expect chapters being posted at 3 pm or later. I will not post on tuesdays, thursdays, saturdays or sundays. 

</p>
<p>sincerely, TsumugiKin11037-&lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The search</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kokichi searches for Tsumugi and finds something shocking.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so sorry!!!! I had a lot of writer's block so I'm posting on my off day to make it up to you guys. I hope you forgive me. Sorry if it's a little short.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kokichi’s pov: </p><p>Kokichi searched high and low for Tsumugi, he even attempted to lockpick her room. To his surprise the door was open. Everything was the same from when he came over. ‘Did she not come back to her room?’ he thought. ‘Wait why was Shuichi suspiciously close to us too?’ he questioned himself. He realised the only way to the truth was to go into Shuichi’s room and find out. As he walked slowly towards the door a surprisingly concerned looking assassin and astronaut ran towards him. “Wait it’s not what it looks like,” Kokichi attempted to say. “So you’re suspicious of Shuichi too,” Maki said to him. “I trust my sidekick, but he was acting way too strange,” Kaito agreed. So they decided to find what he was hiding.</p><p>“TSUMUGI!!” they all yelled in astonishment as they saw the cosplayer chained up on the bed in front of a bunch of monitors. Tsumugi looked back at them with fear in her eyes. “What was my sidekick hiding?” the confused looking astronaut asked. “Apparently a lot,” the assassin said. Kokichi went to remove the gag out of her mouth. “What has Shuichi done to you?” Kokichi asked nervously. “Well how do I start, 1. He murdered the girl I liked. 2. He kidnapped me and 3. He betrayed all my trust!!” the cosplayer said angrily. “Am I interrupting something?” a dreadfully familiar voice said behind them. “YOU!!” said the angry assassin as she charged towards Shuichi. “Harumaki WAIT!!” yelled Kaito, but it was too late as Shuichi grabbed her by the neck as he brought out a flashback light. </p><p>“Well well well, Darling. It seems you brought your toys to the rescue” said Shuichi to Tsumugi. Kokichi shook with fear as he realised a person he actually trusted betrayed them. “Let them go Shuichi please,” Kokichi heard Tsumugi beg. He saw her eyes filled with tears. “It’s funny how you care so much about these pets of yours. This is why you were never fit to be a real mastermind. But that’s why I’m here darling, you’re mine and nobody else's. Not Angie’s, not Kaede’s and most definitely not Team Danganronpa’s,” said the so-called “detective”.  Kokichi was angry, Shuichi had no right to treat the only person he could call a friend, even if she thought she was the mastermind. He said something daring and almost stupid.</p><p>“Fuck you” said Kokichi with spite. He saw Shuichi’s head turn towards him as he let Maki’s neck go. Kaito went to catch her as she caught her breath. “What was that?” Shuichi questioned. “I said, FUCK YOU!!” yeled Kokichi as he grabbed a pair of bolt cutters. He cut the chain and yelled “RUN” to Tsumugi as Shuichi grabbed his neck next. This caused Kaito to get up from Maki’s side to attempt getting Kokichi free’d from Shuichi’s grip. Maki ran to help Tsumugi escape and get help.</p><p>Kokichi saw this as an opportunity to kick Shuichi. He attempted to fight along Kaito but it was too late as Shuichi turned on the flashback light. Kokichi attempted to sheild his eyes. The brightness was too much to bear and he passed out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pretty self explainitory</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maki’s pov: </p><p>	Maki ran towards the dining hall Tsumugi in her arms after she realised Tsumugi’s ankle was broken. She saw Gonta, Miu and Kiibo there to her relief. “GUYS!!” she yelled in panic. “Well if it ain’t the flat assassin and plain Jane. What do you need so much to interrupt the gorgeous girl genius?” the inventor said rudely as she continued to do maintenance on Kiibo. “I would kill you for your comment, but we need serious help,” Maki said calmly as to not cause an even bigger scene. “Shuichi is the mastermind and is the one who killed Angie and kidnaped Tsumugi,” she said nervously. “Gonta no understand. Why is Shuichi the mastermind, he’s so nice?” questioned Gonta. “Well obviously poo-ichi kept a little secret from us,” said Miu. Tsumugi then piped up “He’s armed with a flashback light and probably used it on Kokichi and Kaito so we have to pretend we don't know”. “So what should we do?” said Kiibo as Miu finished the maintenance.</p><p>Kokichi’s pov:</p><p>	Kokichi woke up with a start in his dorm as he remembered the situation. “THAT LITTLE-” he started to say then he stopped. Shuichi used a flashback light on him right? So he should pretend not to remember. He walked out of his dorm and ran into Tsumugi and Maki with a few others. “Do you have a moment” the cosplayer asked. “Everyone hurry in,” he said to the crowd outside the door. “So what do you need?” he asked. “Oh no not you too, he made you lose your memories too?” Tsumugi said. Before he could answer they heard a dreaded sound. “A body has been discovered!!! Everyone should head to the Ultimate Anthropologist's lab!!!” Monokuma said. Everyone looked confused except Tsumugi, she had a dismaying look like she knew this would happen.</p><p>	The investigation was pretty easy for all of them cause Tsumugi handed them a script telling them exactly what they were supposed to do with some exceptions. Kokichi knew that he could count on Maki and Tsumugi in trial. “Wait Tsumugi, why is Maki carrying you?” he asked the two girls next to him. “Well Shuichi decided to pull a Sangwoo and break my ankle without me realising. He hid it with the chain and drugged me with painkillers so I didn’t even notice until I tried to run,” Tsumugi said coolly like she knew what might be going on. </p><p>	The trial was a breeze thanks to the “detective”. Kokichi had his fake smile on the whole time. In reality he hated that detective and everything he did. He even got Kaito back on his side.</p><p>Shuichi’s pov:</p><p>	Shuichi wasn’t angry, he was pissed. Maki escaped with his Tsumugi. Also he had to use a valuable resource. Those flashback lights are expensive. Luckily Kaito was still on his side. He’ll need a way to get Tsumugi back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Deletes the major character death cause I'm too attached* Yeah I know it short. Writer's block is the worst.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Somnophillia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Self explainitory.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry i have writer's block</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shuichi’s pov:</p><p>	Shuichi thought of a very evil plan. Now he could ask Monokuma  for a spare room that he could access from his room. He could do it at nighttime and nobody would figure it out except for Maki, but who would believe the Ultimate assassin. So he waited until nighttime to get his plan in action. He broke into Tsumugi’s room and put the chloroform rag on her face. He brought her to the spare room and tied her up on the bed. He made sure his door was locked before he got on the bed with her. He snuggled her happily. ‘She’s so warm,’ he thought joyfully. This was a dream he didn’t want to wake up from.</p><p>	He woke up before the morning announcement so Tsumugi wouldn’t immediately try to scream. He put the covers over her gently and kissed her forehead. She was still asleep. A tempting idea found itself in Suichi’s head. </p><p>-Somnopillia warning-</p><p>	Shuichi carefully took off her clothes wanting to savour this moment. He ran his hand around her shoulders, chest and legs. ‘She’s so soft’ he thought. He moved his hand towards her underwear. He pulled them down towards himself. He unzipped his pants and pulled down his boxers. He made sure to prepare Tsumugi otherwise he might seriously hurt her. He gently put his member inside, savoring the feeling of her insides. He thrusted inside of her. He enjoyed every minute of this. He heard her stir a bit and he was dead quiet. The stirring stopped and he continued. These minutes of heaven came to an end as Shuichi came inside of Tsumugi. He realised his mistake soon after.</p><p>-Okay the Somnopillia is over-</p><p>	Shuichi panicked, he could get Tsumugi pregnant. But now that he thought about it, it doesn’t sound that bad. He loved the idea of Tsumugi carrying his child. He always wanted to become a father, but then he realised he was in the virtual world. Everything that was happening was virtual. Which means Angie and Kaede were still alive and physically well. He had to kill Kaede off first. Tsumugi and Kaede were dating before the game so she definitely had to go first. Tsumugi liked Angie so shedefinetly had to go as well. Maki and Kokichi may be a problem though. Kokichi was Tsumugi’s friend and Maki knows what he did. His thinking stopped as the morning announcement went off.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>